Typically, in an IP-based network that employs a session-less networking protocol, such as the dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP), to enable subscriber hosts to connect to and access services via the network, no indication is available at the network service provider side when a subscriber host terminates a connection. As a result, absent an independent way to verify subscriber host connectivity, overhead associated with a subscriber host at the provider side, e.g., overhead associated with maintaining structures and processes configured to enforce policy and QoS requirements associated with the subscriber host, would have to be provided for the duration of the IP or other network address lease granted to the subscriber host, even though the subscriber host may in fact no longer be connected to the network.
Thus, there is a need for a manner to detect host connectivity state in a network that uses a networking protocol in which host connectivity state is not maintained.